


The Hit List

by AgentMangosteen



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internal Monologue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMangosteen/pseuds/AgentMangosteen
Summary: A smaller fic to develop my version of Agent 3 a little more, takes place before The Ace of Hearts.Oh yeah there’s some mentioned gayness here too if you’re into angsty cephalopods.





	The Hit List

The blood dripped from my hands that day.

The scent of death was in my nostrils.

The screams, cries of pain.

So why?

Why am I faced with this Octoling, the sweetest, kindest, young Octoling? Why would he forgive me?

I killed his older brother and his Father. Hell, I made his mother turncoat. I brutally crippled his sister. In all honesty, he should want to kill me. He probably does. He’s just trying to keep up a warm demeanor to hide it.

He smiles at me, no doubt masking the pain he’s feeling. He takes my warm hand, kisses my lips, and warmly hugs me. I don’t deserve this, I don’t deserve any of this love or attention. No, I was a murder; and I needed to bring myself justice.

And now blood drips from my arm today.

Another yelp of pain as I build the tolerance. Another cut, another injury he’s no doubt going to yell at me for.

No doubt I’ll have another sleepless night tonight. No doubt he’s going to be the first one I turn to for comfort. But whatever words he offers are perhaps empty; he doesn’t love me, does he?

I look to my scar in the mirror, the one that caused my eye to become such a hideous color. He hates it. It probably reminds him of those days gone by, the ones he wants to forget. I’m such a monster for reminding him of those days, the ones where he fought and fought and grew tired of fighting so he left.

It probably reminds him of when he had to bare his own scars. Of his horrible experiences down there.

I’m such a monster, aren’t I?

Heh…

He doesn’t need me. All I am is just a target on the hit list.


End file.
